Outside Your Window
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: You know all of this now. But what you don't know is that I'm completely aware of who you are. Ever since you picked this book up, since you read the first page, I've followed you around. You wanted to know my secret and now it's time to pay the price. AU


**Whoot, yay for a new oneshot! n.n Okay, so I got this idea when I was talking to my Auntie Keaka, and she told me about this book she read. So naturally, I just HAD to write something based on that. So like, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Technically, I don't have to say this because...well...you'll see. -wink-**

**---**

_So, you really want to read this. I'm warning you though, come the ending you might regret it. Every action has its on consequence, right? If I were you, I'd close this book now and continue to live without knowing the contents of this story. But if you want to keep reading, go ahead._

_I wrote this story because it had to be told. The world has to learn from its darkest mistakes. Secrets have to all be revealed at one point, even if their as twisted as mine._

_It all started when my mother died. That's when this hell called my life really began..._

Winry's sapphire blue eyes widened as she read on. Normally, she wouldn't read these kinds of things. Really, horror wasn't really what she liked to read. But for some reason, she wanted to read this story. It looked interesting enough, a simple black book with a golden design on the cover, and a thin gold lining on the pages. The words _"To Pay The Price; by Edward Elric"_ scrawled in a fancy silver script. All over the pages, symbols were drawn on the corners and margins, complicated shapes like an array of an 8 pointed star. And the words _"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."_ Always on the top, to remind her.

The book was creepy though, so far-fetched to actual life, yet so true. A world where magic, or a 'science' as the author and main character puts it (the same person as the book states, but of course that can't be true...), where you could 'transmute' mass into something else. It was amazing that this was thought up. Even if it had its disturbing parts, like the main character trying to bring their mother from the grave and instead creating a homunculus, an artificial human with the sacrifice of the main character's brother...

Winry found that she couldn't stop reading it. It was just too amazing. She told everyone she could about it, trying to convince others to read it. People seemed interested, but would change their mind after seeing it or couldn't find it if they tried. But Winry only shrugged it off. She'll just lend it to them later.

It only got more and more interesting. A band of seven homunculi, each a mistake of an alchemist's failed transmutation, the Gate, the parallel world on the other side, Winry spent hours on end just reading, completely hooked on the story until finally, she was finished. The ending was so sad. Ed's brother Al sacrificing his life for Ed's and disappearing forever.

She sighed; brushing her light blonde bangs out of her eyes, wishing it was longer. What could've happened to Ed? The breeze picked up, flipping through the ending blank pages. She blinked, looking at the window, bolted shut with her special lock that she had made. _How did that happen?_ She wondered, glancing at the book again, spotting a new page, a couple of short paragraphs quickly added in, like the author was in a rush. It was handwritten and sloppy, the words _"Never forget!"_ scribbled at the top.

She squinted at it, trying to read.

_This is a true story, every part of it. Al's gone, it's my fault. And I couldn't get him back. That's how it ended._

She blinked. _It's like he read my mind..._

_Where am I now? I hate the world. I've disappeared from average life. Why go back without him? He should have a regular life, not me, I don't deserve it..._

Her eyes saddened, having to remind herself that it really isn't real.

_So. You know all of this now. But you know what you don't know? I know you._

Her eyes widened. "What?"

_That's right. I'm completely aware of who you are. You see, this is the only copy of this book in the world. That's why no one else can find it. I want it that way. And that's why I want you to spread this book around. All a trick of my alchemy after all._

A shiver crept down her spine. It sounded so creepy...

_Because ever since you picked up this book and read the first page, I've been following you. I've got you tracked, I know your life, I know everything about you._

She shuddered. _I don't like this..._ She started to close the book but for some reason couldn't reach it. Her eyes widened more, her eyes now skimming the page against her will.

_It was your choice, wasn't it? Didn't I warn you? I knew you wouldn't like the ending, but that was a lesson you obviously had to learn. Not every story has a happy ending. That's called life._

_I want to stop...why can't I???_ Winry started to panic, holding the book up so she could read the less legible words.

_You wanted to know my secret. Now you know. And now, it's time to pay the price. Because that is the law of equivalent exchange. Look outside your window. _

She blinked, slowly turning to face the window and gasped. Dark, golden eyes were staring at her through the glass. A hand, completely silver, _Automail??? _She thought amazed, smoothly emerged from the darkness and slid the window up easily.

She stared at the figure, backing up and tripping over the chair. She scrambled to her feet, reaching for the door.

"Locked." The figure whispered, climbing through the window and into the light. It was a boy, not even older then she was by the looks of it, but something about him was darker, more shadowed then anything of the real world. But he was as real as her.

Her breath held fast as she watched him stare at her, examining her and muttering to himself. He clapped his hands together, and suddenly a blue lightning flashed through the air, changing the metal of his arm into a blade.

_Alchemy...it's...it's real?!_ She backed up against the door, her hands gripping the doorknob, in a desperate attempt to open it and get away.

"I told you, it's locked." He muttered, staring at her with an annoyed look. She noticed the dark bags under his dark, clouded over, soulless eyes.

"Read the last line." He instructed, gesturing at the book. She obeyed weakly, staring at the last word on the bottom of the page.

_Scream._

He was in front of her, so close to her face the only things she could see were those horrible gold eyes.

He raised his blade.

She screamed.

Blood splattered to the floor in rivers.

-

_And so it all began. All who finds out my secret shares the same demise. And now, it's your turn, because you dared to cross the line. Look outside your window. It'll be one of the last things you see._

_Feel free to scream._

-

**Wow, that was alot of fun to write -nods- And now after looking out my window at least 5 times while writing this, I can assure that Ed's NOT standing out my window about to murder me...-phew- ...check just in case. -wink-**

**Please review!**


End file.
